¡Al diablo! ¡Esto es amor!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Nadie se explica por qué ese albino loco, el inglés explosivo, el chiquillo islandés al que todos ignoran y el rumano han usado la mesa maldita por más de 5 años... AU humano, feliz día del amor y la amistad :3


**_Sumario:_**_ Nadie se explica por qué ese albino loco, el inglés explosivo, el chiquillo islandés al que todos ignoran y el rumano han usado la mesa maldita por más de 5 años..._

**_¡Al diablo! ¡Esto es amor!_**

_¡El proyecto de mes! En realidad, desde el año pasado mi hermana y yo tenemos la idea, y finalmente nos dejamos de fregaderas y empezamos a escribir. Como siempre, **Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** nos pertenecen, se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas con el contenido aquí expuesto, y a los que no se ofendan, espero que lo disfruten._

_Dedicado a todos los que disfrutan ver un poco de amour._

* * *

**¡Al diablo! ¡Esto es amor!**

**_13 de febrero, la calma antes de la tormenta._**

Como muchas historias, los acontecimientos se desenvuelven en un pequeño lugar, alejado del violento y acelerado ritmo de las grandes ciudades que destacan en la Unión Americana; nuestra historia comienza en una acogedora cafetería, de la cual entran y salen clientes desde que abre, a eso de las cinco de la mañana, ventaja de más al estar rodeada de complejos departamentales, y tener la fortuna de contar con la cercanía de las escuelas y los trabajos más bulliciosos de la localidad.

-Ya mañana es día del amor y la amistad. -José María Itzae, conocido como _Chema_ por los clientes más frecuentes del lugar, procuraba tener pequeños detalles para todo aquel que entrara al negocio, así sólo fuera por una taza de café. Ese año, tenía un ejército de mini cupcakes de diversos sabores, sobresaliendo mayoritariamente los de chocolate y fresa, todos galardonados por un betún cremoso de color blanco o rosa, con un corazón de glaseado brillante sabor fresa encima.

Su hermana, María José, movió su cabeza en un silencioso gesto de negación, enfocándose en rellenar las pequeñas vitrinas con pan recién horneado y cambiar la pequeña pizarra con el menú del día.

La mañana transcurrió de manera regular, alternando la atención a los consumidores con el acomodo de las últimas decoraciones para el día siguiente, y todo hubiera mantenido esa atmósfera de tranquilidad, de no ser por la llegada de los_ "clientes permanentes"_.

-¡Ah, caray! -Exclamó Chema al notar una extraña mancha en la puerta.- ¿No había limpiado ya?

Se acercó, franela en mano, para eliminar la marca de tierra en forma de huella de zapato que reposaba sobre un corazón cuidadosamente dibujado, y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el moreno se vio golpeado con la puerta, cuando ésta fue violentamente abierta debido a la patada que le acomodó el recién llegado.

-¡Buenos días les desea el **_Asombroso Yo_**! -Con bastón en mano, y avanzando hacia la única mesa que no poseía ni decoraciones alusivas al 14 de febrero, ni un florero para disimularle, tomó asiento de forma placentera y golpeó el borde de la mesa con el puño del bastón.- ¿Listos para festejar al día más falso e hipócrita de toda la historia de la humanidad?

-¡Gil, no digas eso! -El moreno se frotó el rostro después de resolver el asunto que lo llevó a la puerta, y regresó a su lugar, al lado del mostrador.- No todos piensan que el día del amor es una gran farsa, ¿verdad, María José?

-Claro que no, también es uno de los días de mayor frenesí comercial sin otro amor más que al dinero.

-¡María José!

-María José tiene razón, kesesesese... -Se burló Gilbert ante lo fácil que caía el moreno.- A nadie le importa el verdadero sentido de esas palabras. "_Amor y amistad_." ¿Sabes qué significa este día? _**¡Patrañas y lástima!**_

Mientras el albino seguía vociferando, un joven rubio entró casi agotado a la cafetería; llevaba en el hombro una bandolera café, adornada por un broche en forma de una cruz de hierro, y en brazos algunos contenedores de carteles, cuadernos de dibujo, herramientas de medida y otros más que se le iban cayendo de las manos por las prisas.

-¡Espere! -_Sebastian_* se dejó caer en el sillón, al lado del alemán, para recuperar el aliento.- ¡Le he dicho...! ¡Que no corra!

-¡Pero si el Asombroso Yo se fue caminando! -Con el bastón, picó las costillas del rumano, quien se estremeció por el indeseable efecto de sentir estimulado un nervio que no deberían haberle presionado.

-¡Basta! ¡No me paga para torturarme! -Suplicó el rubio, sin conseguir que el albino le dejara en paz.

* * *

Las horas pasaron con una relativa tranquilidad en el negocio, tiempo en el cual la mesa ocupada por el de ojos rojos y su acompañante se vio abordada por un joven estudiante de cabello rubio platino, quien llevaba consigo una laptop, en la cual realizara sus tareas, y un inglés de ojos verdes y abundantes cejas, quien tuviera un maletín con documentos diversos que revisaba sin parpadear. Cada uno de ellos, por supuesto, tenía a la mano un platillo o una taza con una bebida caliente, y evitaban conversar entre ellos.

-¿Y ese milagro que no se ha aparecido _Don Rigo_? -Preguntó Chema mientras revisaba un cuaderno de notas que tenían al lado de la caja registradora.

-Pues si vino, pero cuando vio las sonrisas del cuarteto de fracasados, se dio media vuelta y se fue. -Le respondió su hermana, quien se distrajera adornando un pastel con fresas frescas y hojas de menta.

Gilbert, quien a la sola mención del austriaco soltara el bolígrafo con el que anotara algunas observaciones, se cruzó de brazos, dejando ir su característica risilla.

-Kesesese, el señorito podrido se cree el interesante por que no puede afrontar al hecho de que, sin importar el día o la hora, deberá enfrentarse al Asombroso Yo.

-¡Y no somos unos malditos fracasados! -Estalló el inglés, golpeando la mesa, la cual se tambaleó con todo lo que tenía encima, para disgusto de los demás ocupantes.- ¡Llevamos cinco años repitiéndoles que somos el _Club de los Deprimidos_! ¡Dejen de burlarse de nuestros problemas con el amor!

-Yo no sé de qué te quejas, **Mono Dorado**, si de los cuatro fracasados que ocupan esta mesa, tú eres el único que recibe verdadero amor. -Le dijo María José al inglés, quien enrojeció de coraje.

-¿¡Y en qué momento pedí yo que ese wine bastard me diera amor!? ¡That stupid frog no me dio amor, se aprovechó de mi, y no deja de acosarme!

-Por donde lo veas, es amor. -Dijo Gilbert apretando el mango de su bastón por si requería defenderse.

-Más del que no necesitas, así que vete de la mesa. -Agregó Emil sin quitarle la vista a su laptop.

-Shut your fucking mouths! ¡Y tú no digas nada! -Apuntó al rumano.

-¡Pero yo no iba a decir nada!

* * *

Faltando un cuarto para las seis, el bullicio aumentó en la cafetería, principalmente por los trabajadores de tercer turno que aprovechaban para conseguir una porción extra de comida, o los estudiantes que pasaban por un último bocadillo antes de volver a sus casas.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Chema al cuarteto que ocupaba la mesa.- Desde hace rato que sólo están viendo por la ventana.

-¿Acaso estás ciego? En lo que va del día, han pasado dos camiones de mudanza. -Señaló Arthur al vehículo en cuestión, que abandonó la calle en cuestión de segundos.

-A ustedes les _urge_ conseguirse una vida. -La morena armaba cajas con pan, cuando la puerta del negocio se abrio, dando paso a una persona que nunca antes habían visto.- Buenas tardes.

El recién llegado, cuyos rasgos faciales denotaban ascendencia asiática, caminaba con paso firme y pausado, dirigiéndose directamente al mostrador, y realizó una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes.

Un silencio muy incómodo tuvo lugar, ya que los presentes se le quedaron viendo como si se tratara de un espécimen de naturaleza desconocida. El estudiante incluso dejó de teclear para observarlo, lo que puso nervioso al oriental.

-¡Buenas tardes! -Correspondió el saludo José María tan pronto su cerebro le ordenó reaccionar.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Señor, mi nombre es Kiku Honda, y acabo de mudarme a este vecindario, por motivos de trabajo. -Con un poco de inseguridad, dada la forma en que el grupo que ocupaba la única mesa en servicio se le quedaba viendo, extendió su mano para saludar.- Y decidí salir a conocer... A los vecinos.

-¡Ah, mucho gusto! -El apretón que le dio el moreno fue firme, pero afectuoso, aunque sacudió por completo a Honda.- Pero no me diga señor, me llamo José María Itzae Infante García, pero pa' los amigos soy Chema. -Hizo un gesto señalando la mesa más cercana.- ¡Pero no se quede ahí parado nomás! Siéntese y pida algo, a cuenta de la casa.

-No... No creo...

-¡Chema, compórtate! -Lo regañó María José mientras traía una taza de café y una jarrita con leche.- No le haga caso a mi hermano, es un burrito, y se le van las cabras al monte con todo y pastor.

-¡María José, no digas eso!

Mientras, el club de los deprimidos disminuyeron la presión sobre el recién llegado para cuchichear entre ellos.

-Pobre tipo. -Dijo el rumano mientras contaba los golpes que el de rasgos asiáticos daba al suelo con el pie.- Parece un misionero atrapado en una jungla de caníbales, en espera del primer mordisco.

-¿Te preocupas por ese sujeto? -El inglés nuevamente estalló en rabia.- ¡Lo están tratando como a un rey, y la primera vez que entré aquí, me trataron peor que a un mendigo harapiento!

-¿Será acaso que ese día entraste corriendo con el traje hecho harapos, y saltaste el mostrador para esconderte, mientras tu _príncipe azul_ te buscaba para darte su amour? -Respondió con una pregunta el más joven del grupo, mientras apagaba su computadora.

-Y no te trataron como a un mendigo, no mientas Arthur. -Gilbert habló antes de que el de ojos verdes arremetiera contra los rubios.- Te hicieron el favor de prestarte un short y una playera, después de correr al amor de tu vida, quien entró a buscarte para llevarte cargando en brazos a su palacio forrado de rosas.

-**_YOU...! YOU...!_**

-Ya basta, Mono Dorado. -La morena detuvo de inmediato la rabieta del Kirkland.- Están espantando a nuestro vecino.

En ese momento, se percataron de que el oriental se les quedaba viendo, como si intentara descubrir algo en particular.

-Entonces, ¿ellos son clientes desde hace cinco años?

-Ehm... No. -Chema apretaba contra sí la libreta de cuentas.- De hecho, venían de vez en cuando, desde que abrimos, hace unos años. Pero desde hace cinco años ocupan exclusivamente esa mesa, y vienen todos los días.

-Oye. -El albino interrumpió la conversación.- Si van a hablar de nosotros, que sea de frente. ¿Por qué, de repente, se interesa en nuestras asombrosas vidas?

-Trabajo en el periódico local, y debo llevar una historia a primera hora...

-Momento, compañero. -Esta vez, la que interrumpió fue María José.- Si buscas historias, éstos cuatro no te darán sino falsas esperanzas. Sólo mírales, es un grupo patético y lamentable.

-¿Sabe que podemos cambiar de café en cualquier momento? -Retó el islandés a la mexicana.

-Claro, los recibirán con los brazos abiertos a ustedes cuatro, incluso te ayudarán a recuperar tu habitación, para que abandones el sótano en el cual te hospedas. -Le contestó con fiereza.- Incluso deportarán al novio de tu hermano para que tu vida vuelva a ser de color de rosa, llena de unicornios y arcoíris.

-¡María José...!

Los presentes supieron que era momento de acabar con la discusión cuando Chema se puso a llorar.

* * *

Momentos después, el letrero de la puerta indicaba que habían cerrado, y el mexicano había recuperado la compostura tras desahogarse un rato.

-No era mi intención dificultar las cosas. -Se excusaba Kiku, quien estaba completamente incómodo.- Pero los vecinos me contaron que, en este local, había una especie de maldición, y que ésta se ha manifestado con fuerza en los últimos años.

-Ajá, ¿y quién le dijo esa babosada? -Le preguntó la morena mientras afilaba un cuchillo en el mostrador.

-Verán... -Abrió una libreta que llevaba consigo para buscar entre las páginas, y al encontrar su información, les citó.- "_Nadie se explica por qué ese albino loco, el inglés explosivo, el chiquillo islandés al que todos ignoran y el rumano han usado la mesa maldita por más de 5 años... Sólo sabemos que, como nadie más la usa, ya no han pasado accidentes, pero los que se atreven a acercarse, así solo sea para saludar, le ocurren desgracias." _Esto me lo dijo mi vecino de piso, Edward Von Bock, pero... -De nueva cuenta, revisó su información.- Tino Väinämöinen dijo que muchas historias de amor y otros hechos conmovedores están vinculados con las personas que frecuentan este lugar.

-Bueeeno, si el maestro Tinito conoce muchas historias verídicas, pregúntele a él. -Dijo Chema más tranquilo.- Es nuestro vecino.

-Y no le haga caso al idiota cuatro ojos. -Se metió Gilbert a la plática.- Es un pobre arrastrado desesperado por atención.

-¡Gil, no digas eso de _Pompón_!

-No le preste atención. -Le dijo en voz baja María José a Kiku.- Mi hermano le vive cambiando el nombre a todo el mundo.

-Entiendo... -El asiático marcó con una interrogación la información antes compartida.- Entonces, ¿ustedes no poseen una historia conmovedora?

El cuarteto, al escuchar eso, enfocó toda su atención en el periodista, quien tembló al sentirse nuevamente presionado por sus miradas.

-Mira, amigo. -Gilbert fue el primero en hablar.- El Asombroso Yo no podrá ayudarte con tu historia, ya que gracias a cierta marimacha, a la que amaba con todo mi grandioso corazón, me jodió la existencia a mi, que la trataba como a una reina, para irse con el señorito podrido, quien la trata como a una esclava, y para ellos, yo soy el malo, y tienen razón en decirlo: Me parece justo que, si ellos pisaron mi corazón, yo tenga derecho a joderles la existencia.

-¿Qué eso no es guardar rencor?

-A mi... -Siguió el rumano.- A mi me cegaron con falsas promesas de amor y mentiras. -Sebastian apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, mirando a la nada.- Decepcioné a mi familia, terminé con la única relación verdadera que tenía, abandoné mis estudios, mi país y mi vida para llegar a este continente, me estafaron y andaba de ilegal hasta que se compadecieron de mi y me ayudaron a tramitar la ciudadania, y para colmo, veo todos los días a la persona que destrozó mi corazón, y éste ignora que sé la verdad, incluso me cuenta todas las mentiras que manda por correo.

-Qué... -Kiku tragó saliva, más incómodo.- Qué mala suerte.

-¿Llamas a eso mala suerte? -Emil apretó una galleta hasta deshacerla.- El novio de mi hermano ha acampado en nuestra casa, y no tengo descanso, y si eso no fuera suficiente, han profanado mi habitación, mis pertenencias, se han olvidado de mi existencia y me dejaron embaucado y solo con una enorme cuenta, mientras iba al baño.

El joven islandés se detuvo para tomar aire, mientras el rumano le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Honda, por su parte, nunca había visto tanto rencor y miseria reunido en un solo sitio, y él había visto muchas cosas en su vida.

-Por eso, los que ocupamos esta mesa nos denominamos _"El Club de los Deprimidos"_, ya que nuestras tragedias se dieron en vísperas del día del amor y hay más de un corazón roto, aunque María José insiste en llamarnos el cuarteto de fracasados, pero no todo es pérdida, por que tenemos una historia de amor de uno de nuestros integrantes, que hemos mantenido viva a lo largo de los años.

El inglés mordió la taza ante la mención de "historia" y "amor" en una misma frase.

-¿Es verdad? -Preguntó con renovado interés Kiku.

-¡Claro! Ahí donde los ves esos son los "Guardianes del Amor"- Les dijo María José mientras señalaba a los cuatro qué estaban sentados en la mesa maldita.

-¿¡Los qué cantan!? -Al ver que todos movían en forma de negación la cabeza, menos el inglés, que estaba escupiendo los pedacitos de la taza que mordió, se animó a preguntar.- ¿Me podrían explicar eso, si no es molestia?

-¡Por supuesto, kesesese! -Gilbert se cruzó de piernas.- Así que ponte cómodo y pide un café, por que es una larga historia.

**FlashBack**

_La tarde del 12 de febrero parecía más brillante que cualquier día soleado, ya que Arthur Kirkland había conseguido el tan esperado ascenso en su trabajo, y todo el personal estuvo de acuerdo en que esa fecha debía celebrarse a lo grande, por lo que acudieron al restaurante con la mejor reputación de la ciudad, y el tráfico de bebidas no se hizo esperar..._

**Interrupción**

-_**¡YA BASTA!**_ -Arthur golpeó la mesa, exigiendo su derecho a dejar el tema por la paz.- ¡No sigan por que si no...!

-No sea llorón y deje que termine de contar, ya que si no se entera de primera mano, cualquier otro se la contará con más detalles. -Dijo Emil jugando con las migajas de la galleta que destrozara unos momentos atrás.

-Bloody...!

**FlashBack**

_Por desgracia, al inglés sólo le tomó una cerveza para perder completamente el juicio, y sus compañeros supieron que era momento de mandarlo a casa cuando le buscó pelea a un sujeto rubio, alto, fornido, de ojos azules, quien trataba de tomar una cerveza en paz._

_-¡Defiéndete! -El intoxicado inglés le soltaba golpes con torpeza a las costillas, mientras el alemán trataba de ignorarlo para no hacer escándalo.- ¿No que los alemanes son una raza de orgullosos guerreros? ¡Pelea, que no te temo!_

**Interrupción.**

-¡Ya basta! ¡No soy un ebrio escandaloso y problemático!

-Si lo eres. -Dijeron al únísono los presentes, menos Kiku y José María.

-Bloody Hell! -La furia del británico empezaba a sobrepasar los límites.- ¡Se han estado burlando de mi todo el maldito día!

-¡No exageres, no eres la única persona que ha entrado a este lugar, y no nos vamos a la cama pensando en tí, excepto, claro, tu mon amour, y eso si no se mete a la cama contigo!

-¡María José, no digas eso!

**FlashBack**

_Dos de los compañeros del inglés lo sostenían para que no se desplomara en la acera mientras esperaban al taxi, y discutían acerca de quién sería el valiente en llevarlo hasta su casa, cuando una persona se les acercó, con la esperanza de ganarles el transporte._

_-¡Espere, nosotros llamamos a ese taxi!_

_Y tras discutir un rato, dejaron al inglés en manos de ese misterioso sujeto con acento francés._

**Interrupción.**

-¡Esos malditos...! ¡Los odio!

**FlashBack**

_Francis Bonnefoy, quien aceptó llevar al británico a su casa dado su estado, le pidió al taxista que fueran primero al hogar de Arthur, sin embargo, el rubio intoxicado exigió, tras una alharaca en la cual el taxista terminó bañado en la cerveza que el Kirkland aún tuviera en las manos, que fueran a la casa del francés._

_-Tranquilo, mon ami, te daré una cobija para que duermas en la sala..._

_Sin embargo, la mano del hombre con abundantes cejas tocó la entrepierna del ojiazul, acariciando la zona con vigor._

_-Siempre he querido hacerlo con un galo._

_El inglés soltó la botella, dejando que el espumoso contenido se derramara sobre la alfombra, y capturó los labios del francés, manifestando su urgencia de invadirlo con su boca para deleitarse en él; Francis se sorprendió, más no rechazó la oportunidad que se le servía en bandeja de plata._

_-Mon ami, ¿esto es lo que quieres? ¿Que te de todo mi amour, sabiendo que somos un par de desconocidos?_

_-Deja el amor para otro día, quiero fornicar contigo aquí y ahora._

**Fin del FlashBack**

-¡Estaba ebrio! ¡Es obvio que consciente **JAMÁS** diría semejante aberración!

-Entonces no bebas fuera de tu casa, mono dorado. -María José le sirvió una taza de té a Kiku, quien llevaba rato sudando frío.- Además, agradece que Gilbert sólo contó lo necesario, ¿o es que prefieres que Pancho cuente su versión de los hechos?

-¡Por mi, será un honor! -El francés, aprovechando que los presentes estaban absortos en la anécdota, se abrió paso en el negocio, y saltó para sentarse a un lado del inglés, al que abrazó y besó en contra de sus deseos.- Contaré la bella historia de nuestro amor, que empezó cinco años atrás, en una hermosa noche de invierno...

-_**¡YA BASTA! ¡SUÉLTAME Y NO CUENTES NADA!** _-El británico se retorció como un gato salvaje hasta que se libró del agarre de Francis, y empezó a lanzarle cuanta cosa tuviera a la mano, desde un salero hasta una silla, mientras desencadenaba una tormenta de groserías que no podemos compartir en esta clasificación; María José quiso poner a salvo a Kiku, pero Honda huyó espantado del lugar en el acto, y Chema trataba, inútilmente, de evitar que la cafetería fuera destrozada por completo.

* * *

Después de que Francis e Iggy pagaran los daños, y le dieran una medio arreglada al lugar, los presentes se despidieron para ir a sus hogares.

-Mañana será un día espantoso, lleno de hipocresía y falsedad, así que prepárense, kesesese.

-Si, lo que sea. -Dijo María José tratando de barrer los corazones de cartón que terminaron hechos trizas en el suelo.

-Hasta mañana, y tengan un feliz San Valentín. -Los despidió Chema desde la puerta de la cafetería, y notó que el cuarteto paró en seco, antes de voltearse hacia él muy lentamente.

El moreno notó rabia y decepción en los rostros de Gilbert y Emil, una mezcla de angustia y sentimientos diversos en los ojos del rumano, pero el inglés...

-_**SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOUR FUCKING, BLOODY MOUTH, SON OF A...!**_

-¡Adiós! -La hermana del moreno cerró la puerta del negocio en la cara del inglés.- Chema, eres un burrito.

-¡Oye!

_**Continuará :3**_

* * *

No tengo nada personal en contra de San Valentín, digo, fue un sujeto que regaló todos sus bienes a los pobres y se dedicó a las obras de caridad y misiones religiosas -una de las tantas versiones de este santo, o de un santo llamado igual-; pero el club de los deprimidos tienen razones muy personales para odiar este día, incluso Iggy, aunque no creo que la haya pasado tan mal, ¡vivan los tsúnderes!

**RutLance**: Sigo sin entender eso de los tsúnderes, mejor dicho, no entiendo nada de eso.

**DL-I**: Es muy sencillo. El tsúndere actúa hosco por fuera y es cursi y sentimental por dentro... Haz de cuenta que Iggy es la Helga Pataki de Hetalia.

**RutLance**: Y vaya que le atinaste con la definición.

*_Sebastian_ es por el actor rumano Sebastian Stan que sale en Once upon a time como Mad Hatter/Jefferson.


End file.
